


Up on the Roof

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: Songs in the Key of Recovery [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comforting Sam Winchester, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel isn’t ok, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Music, SPOILERS FOR 13X13, Singing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Dean slips up, and the bunker finds itself an archangel down.





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned are:
> 
> Suite for 20g by James Taylor (https://youtu.be/TrcbTfmWYD4)
> 
> Up on the Roof by James Taylor: (https://youtu.be/sMt2Vh7otQ0)

‘I’ve been trying hard to find a way to let you know  
That we can make it shine most all the time  
This time ‘round I’m searching down to where I used to go  
And its been on my mind to make it shine

You can say I want to be free  
I can say someday I will be

You can say I want to be free  
I can say someday I will be’

“Where the hell’d you get that turntable?” Dean commented, putting his head around the library door with a slight scowl. He clearly wasn’t in the best mood - he looked liked he’d barely slept and his hair was clearly worse the ware for being scrubbed through with a damp hand. 

Gabriel looked up quickly from where he’d been leaning, close to his turntable and watching the hypnotic spin of the record. He swallowed and quickly lifted the needle. “Cas got it for me.” He whispered. Talking out loud didn’t seem as easy as it once had, and Gabriel could just about manage a whisper these days. Usually none of the inhabitants of the bunker particularly minded but today, Dean was clearly not feeling patient.

“Jesus, man, speak up. What are you, a mouse.” His scowl deepened. “Just. Keep the noise down. Some of us are trying to get some work done.” He left and the door of the library slammed shut, leaving Gabriel alone in the silence with his record spinning away.

Dean’s annoyance didn’t bother Gabriel, not really. It was the source of the annoyance that was the problem, and the source was himself. Nobody said anything about him hanging around in the bunker, even though his powers had mostly recovered and he could probably leave safely. Or even better, do something to help the Winchesters with their seemingly endless problems.

He’d love to help - truly. But the thought of leaving the bunker and using his grace again made him sick all the way through. He hated himself for his weakness but it was the truth. All he really wanted to do was sit in the library and listen to his music. He didn’t have the emotional strength for anything else.

He rubbed his fingers across his lips - it had become a habit now, to check that they were still free from the threading. Then he took the record off the turntable and put it carefully into its sleeve. He left the library and closed the door quietly. 

 

“Where’s Gabriel?” Sam asked, looking up from his laptop after several hours of silence. He’d gotten used to the soft drift of music from the library. He didn’t usually work there anymore, since Gabriel seemed to prefer his own company. In fact, Sam saw very little of Gabriel. He heard, though. Enough to know that the archangel was alive and doing ok.

Dean looked up from his book with guilty eyes. “I... I got a little snappy with him earlier. It was that damn record player again. I swear he never leaves the thing alone.” He grumbled, but Sam could see an apology in his eyes. He sighed and put down his laptop.

“Dean, I really don’t think you have a sensitive bone in your body.” He stood up and shook his head. “I’m going to find Gabriel. And I’m going to tell him that he can play his records any time he likes. Okay?”

Dean nodded and looked down at his book. At least he looked vaguely contrite. Sam knew he’d apologise in his own way, later on. At least, he hoped so.

 

“I’ve searched the bunker. I can’t find him anywhere!” Sam stormed into the kitchen nearly an hour later. Dean truly did look guilty this time.

“You sure? You checked everywhere?” It was a stupid question and Sam didn’t even bother replying. He sat down at the table and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

“He’s gone.” He said finally. “He’s cleared out. He thinks he’s no longer welcome here.” Dean looked contrite, and shook his head. He clearly didn’t know what to say, and Sam didn’t know either.

“You think he’ll be ok out there on his own?” He asked Dean finally, looking up. Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently, full of apology.

“He’ll be fine. He’s got his powers back, he knows how to hide. He’s probably on the other side of the world by now. Don’t worry about him.”

Sam hoped to the bottom of his heart he was right.

 

And thirteen miles away, Gabriel sat on the roof of a barn and wished he could tear himself away from Sam Winchester. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t force himself away. So he did what Sam had told him to do. He began to sing.

 

‘When this old world starts a getting me down  
And people are just too much for me to face  
I'll climb way up to the top of the stairs  
And all my cares just drift right into space  
On the roof, it's peaceful as can be  
And there the world below don't bother me, no, no...’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
